Snow White Queen
by RaeRae the Empath
Summary: Part One in a Two Part story : After the war, and Voldemort has won. Be warned, graphic rape involved at least, semigraphicLuna has been captured and it is up to a certain someone to save her. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White Queen or Harry Potter. Snow White Queen is Evanescence's and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's :D If you WANT to give them to me, please do!

Everything was so different now, the war changed everyone. Under the fall of The Boy Who Lived and the rise of He Who Must Not Be Named, the world took a turn for the worse. There were Muggle massacres, Mudbloods enslaved and murdered, Blood Traitors were placed below the Mudbloods-- below, even, the Houselves. There were words of rebellion, soft, haunting words... But no one ever rose to actually do as they said they would do. No one dared to rise against _Him_. He didn't just bring death, he brought great horror and pain, torture of the worse kind. He wasn't the kind to just kill you, he'd make you watch the ones you loved die, then when you were begging for death he would slowly do so... The screams were enough to chill the blood of anyone around them-- Perhaps that is why the Death Eaters were always so cold.

I, myself, am a Blood Traitor. Well, at least mostly. My mother was a half-blood, so I was almost a Pureblood, but that didn't matter to me. I've always been different from everyone else. I never had many friends, and the ones I did have were very brave and they were the ones to stand up against _Him_. I do miss them often, but in this new world, and in these times, you cannot dwell on those lost. I do have faith... I have faith that not _all_ of them were lost, as we were told. I mean, would they _tell_ us if some of them escaped? I do not have much hope for them, because there is little they can do. But I do hope, with the little hope I have, that they are well, and will escape. I will never know if any of them survived, because they would not come back if they did. And while that saddens me, I will be okay because _they_ are in a much better and safer place.

This stingy little room is all that I have, and there are thousands of little rooms similiar to this that go all the way down a long hallway, Blood Traitors and Mudbloods alike are in these rooms. We are mostly seperated, because He Who Must Not Be Named is far cleverer than most would actually expect. Usually when evil takes power, there is some degree of intelligence in them, and while everyone would hope that the evil would be stupid, that would not be likely. They don't make many flaws if they do rise to power, because it takes far more effort to be an evil ruler, than to be a good ruler. There are many more people trying to dethrown you. He has not yet made any flaws.

Perhaps I am rambling, but that does not matter right now. After being locked up in this room for a year, you get rather lonely, and so you find that you in fact _can_ ramble and no one will complain because no one is with you. It's scary being alone for so long, you find yourself hearing voices around you and you find that it's your own voice in your mind screaming... There is nothing to do, they don't go out of their way to entertain you. Few have actually survived this long. We only get one meal a day, and that meal is nothing more than a piece of bread and water.

I was one of the few that He Who Must Not Be Named actually called to his chambers to be his servant-- in more than one way. I hear the bitter laugh in my mind, but what can you do? It is what is expected of me. He enjoys his torture of me because he saw me stand at the side of his enemy-- I never once bowed out. I am not scared to die-- I'm scared to be in here forever. When He takes me I don't cry, I don't scream... Because that is what he wants. I, Luna Lovegood, am no fool. And although it frustrates him that I do not scream and cry, it really doesn't matter. He is showing his dominance in the worst way, by claiming one of Harry Potter's friends, one of the leading members in Dumbledore's Army... I suppose it is sweet revenge to him. We get so tired of trying to fight against him. Because there are so few of us to stand against him now, He knows He can't lose.

I hear the brass knob turning on my door and I sit quietly in the back corner of the room, in the shadows. My waist length blonde hair falls over my face, and I permit it to. I do not wish for the Death Eaters to see what has become of me. Two men step into the room, one of them in his Death Eater robes. The other doesn't care to wear them, standing there in his majestic robes, his platinum blonde hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. Lucius Malfoy sneers at me and points his wand at me. "You know the drill." And, indeed, I did know the drill. I rise slowly to my feet, then turn my back on them, placing my hands behind my back and lowering my head to stare at the bench I sat on before. I hear footsteps behind me and a couple of words spoken, then I find the usual ropes around my wrists. There was no reason to fight, no reason to try and bolt out of the room. I would not have made it far, especially with no wand.

The Death Eaters lead me down the hallways and through different corridors, through different hidden passageways all too familiar to me. This was set up entirely to confuse the Blood Traitors and Mudbloods when being brought to see Him, but I knew it well, being called here nearly every night. Do not dillude yourself into thinking I am the only one he takes, because I am not. I am just one of the most consistant ones. We pause outside of his door and Lucius says in his dry voice, "_Nagini_.", which, I have come to discover is the new password for entrance into His chambers. I am led inside and then the Death Eaters bow out, Lucius bowing deeply and humbly to Him.

I look around the familiar room with passive eyes-- The dark green, silver and blood red mixed together would make most people cringe. I try to think of happier things when I enter this room, I let my mind wander. Green, silver and red could be Christmas colors, couldn't they? I wonder what the date is today? Perhaps it is almost Christmas. I remember in Hogwarts they would have an incredible feast for Christmas and--

"So, my Snow White Queen is here, hmmm?" He let out a dry laugh as he stepped out of the shadows. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." I almost don't cringe at the nickname. Almost. He gave that to me the first time he brought me here, when he saw that I was innocent and pure... Before I really knew what evil could be. "Won't you speak to me?" I close my eyes and try to get lost in another world, before it would be too late to do so. I find the ropes binding my wrists have fallen to the ground and I slowly look at them, then down at my ragged and dirty shirt and skirt, once a light blue, now a dull grey. "If you are going to be silent, My Queen." He sneers at me, but I don't flinch. "Then silently remove your clothing." I tense at his harsh words and look up at him, I know that my eyes are very open to being read. I know that he can see in them how I loathe this part... It's almost worse than the actual act. Because if I undress myself, then it seems like I am giving consent to him to do as he wills... Even though I know I don't have a choice, I still don't like it. I find the buttons on my blouse.

Stoplight, lock the door,

Don't look back.

Undress in the dark

and hide from you,

all of you.

I close my eyes as my blouse drops to the ground, and I push my skirt down to my ankles, stepping out of it. I look up at him warily, because these last two items are clothing are my last defense. And while I may have done this before, it doesn't mean that I enjoy it. "The rest of it as well. If you don't hurry up, I'll make it so you can't even walk for a week." I felt a chill run down my spine as I unclasped my bra and gingerly pushed down my panties. My hands clench at my side, revulsion in my stomach. But I had defied him before, and learned it's easier and safer not to. "Now, come here." I look up and find that he is in his high-backed chair. And I drift towards him, my eyes barely opened more than slits. I come to a stop before him, looking down at his obvious arousal. He nods to me to continue and I kneel before him, just as I know he likes, and releases him from his restraints. I hesitantly wrap my small hand around him and pump him a few times before I lightly brush my lips against the head of his member, my tongue tracing over the bottom of his shaft. I hear his murmur of content and I take that as a good sign. So I pull him into my mouth and continue with my ministrations, my mind drifting away from this act for a moment before he speaks.

"I've captured one of your friends." I stop and start to pull away, but I feel his hand at the back of my head, forcing me to keep him in my mouth. I almost gag. One of my friends? Who could it be? Neville, Dean, George, Ernie, Cho and Hannah were here already... I saw his teeth clench. "Continue, or I won't tell you." Immediately, I do so. I am starved for information. Although I did not have many friends, those I did have were precious to me. "Her name is Ginerva Weasley. I do believe you two were friends." I would have gasped if I could, but instead I look up at him with my eyes large. "I'm thinking about bringing her here when I am done with you." I shake my head slightly, I can feel the tears filling my eyes. I don't want this to happen to Ginny, too. "No?" He pushes me away and I fall backwards, landing on my back. He stands over me, his snake eyes blazing for a moment and I felt the old fear rising again. He lifts me up by my neck and I strain for breath as he slams me against the wall. "What would you do for me not to?" He grabs my wrists and pins them above me, his nasty breath thick on my face.

"Anything..." I gasp. "Please don't hurt her..."

"You foolish girl. When will you all learn to watch out for yourselves? You could have been spared what would come to her if you had."

"She is my friend..." I say softly. I think of Ginny with all of her brothers and Harry and Hermione...

"Would you die for your friend?" He growls and I don't even hesitate before I nod. "Before the end of this night, you may beg for it." I clench my fists, but I don't say another word. "You belong to me now, and I will do with you as I please." With his free hand he grabs my long blonde hair and pulls it over one of my shoulders, then he plunges into me. I feel a scream of pain escape my lips, then his hand slams over my mouth.

You'll never know

The way your words have haunted me

I can't believe you'd ask these things of me

You don't know me.

While he slams himself into me he drops his hand back down to my waist to hold me against the wall, making it easier for him to move against me. I can feel him deep inside of me, and I close my eyes, my breath coming in pants. There would be no escaping this. Suddenly he twists away from the wall and throws me to the ground. I land with a hard thud and I see stars circling around me, my gaze going black for a moment. And before I can really regain myself he is on top of me, rolling me over onto my hands and knees. He enters me from behind, pinning my chest down to the ground. I feel his cold fingers digging into my waist and when I try to pull away he drags me back to him. For the first time in a long time, the fear as cold as ice comes back into me. He draws back enough to pull out of me, then he twists me around again so I am on my back. He lifts my hips up and draws my hips onto his lap. My head hits the cold ground and I know I'll have a knot on my head in the morning. His fingers tangle in my hair while he grunts and moves against me. His free hand snakes up my waist over my stomach and lands on my left breast, squeezing it not so gently, trailing his fingernail over my nipple. I cry out in pain as tears roll down my cheeks at a particularly jagged thrust.

His smirking face fills me with horror. What is happening to me? He's never been like this before...

You belong to me,

My Snow White Queen,

There's nowhere to run,

So let's just get it over.  
Soon, I know you'll see

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore, my love.

'Cause all I want is you.

I look around groggily and realize that I must have passed out from what had happened to me. Maybe he had finished and returned me to that cell that I called home... As I look around I realize that I am still in his chambers, laying on the silken bed. My blood goes cold in my veins. What am I doing here? By now, normally I would be back in my chambers, clutching myself and trying to get the feel of his hand running over my from out of my mind... Even as I think, I can feel his hands snaking up behind me, I can feel his calloused hands sliding over my stomach and up to cup my breast, his fingers pinching my nipple. My eyes close in a brief mix of pleasure and pain, my fists gripping the sheets instinctively. He is moving over me, blocking the only light in the room. His hand twists in my blonde hair and I feel my head being pulled back roughly, his lips against my throat. I feel the fear rising inside of me as his teeth graze my throat lightly, before he actually bites down on it. Before I can scream, his hand is over my mouth. I force my mind to clear, thoughts of Threstals and Nargles filling my mind; I imagine that I am in a field with a herd of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks grazing freely around me. They do not mind my presence, they welcome me.

I am pulled from my thoughts as he enters me again, and out of instinct, I bite down sharply on his hand, trying to twist away, my body screaming to me to escape. I have to escape! I look around quickly, trying to find the quickest way away from him: anything to just be freed from him! His horrible presence... I don't even make it off the bed before he draws me back under him, hitting me, punching me... I see him reach out and call to his wand and it flies into his outstretched hand... I stare in wonder only a moment before I acknowledge that only a very powerful wizard would be able to make his wand come to him on command. Then I feel the length of wood pressed to my throat, and he hisses "_Silencio_!"

Horror, that is what it is-- plain and simply horror. I cannot talk, I cannot plead, or beg, or even scream! Not that it would do much good, but for some unknown reason, when I had my voice I felt more confident... Now... Now, I feel like I am a defenseless child, knowing that the monsters are coming for me, and I don't have any parents to scare them away with the light... It is only darkness in here.

Wake up in a dream,

frozen fear,

all your hands on me--

and I can't scream.

I can't scream!

I hear his breathing getting heavier and heavier, a random grunt being thrown in as well. I lay limply beneath him, my hands at my side and my legs parted enough for him to do as he willed. There seems to be no reason to encourage him-- the sooner he finished the better. I try not to watch him, but it is hard not to when he is on top of and inside of you. He drops his mouth to my neck again, grazing his teeth there and sliding down to bite into my shoulder and then down to my breast. While he digs those bony fingers into my waist, he suckles at my breast, his teeth sinking into my flesh. I try not to wince, but that is impossible. My eyes clench shut only a moment and when they open I can see smears of blood staining my chest. "Mmmm... Luna..." He growled. "At least put some effort into this." He smirks at my obvious pain. "Just think, when this is over you can go back to your cell." I perk slightly at the thought... His hands slide down to my knees and draw them waist high, so I would wrap my legs around his waist... I see the snake-like eyes filled with malicious amusement and I don't know what to do. Slowly, I give him a single nod, my legs wrapping around his waist. He grasps my hands and pins them up by the headboard. "Hold on tightly, my Queen." He laughs his evil laugh and I close my eyes, willing this to be over soon. My hands close around the edge of the headboard, grasping tightly.

He lifts my hips and slams roughly into me. My legs tighten around his waist and I let out a silent gasp, my eyes parting slightly. I see him drop his arms down so he can bear his weight over me, and there is no other physical contact than where our bodies are joined. His rushed movements are making a pleasant friction between us, and I cringe at the word pleasant in my mind. How could anything about this be pleasant? His hands reach up and grab my wrists, and the next thing I know we've been flipped so I am suddenly straddling him... And I freeze. What do I do? Surely, he doesn't think that I would willingly take control here and now-- I hate him! I loathe him, and I have never loathed anything in my life. What's happening to me? His hands are on my hips, guiding me over his hard shaft. After a moment I finally oblige to his will, leaning forward enough to brace myself against the headboard while I lift my hips up and push them down, drawing him deeper into me. It will be over soon, I tell myself, my hair falling in loose waves over my tender breasts. Soon he is thrusting upward into me, and it's all I can do to cling to the bed. My own climax is close, and I can feel him getting thicker and thicker in side of me... His breathing is ragged, and I am willing myself not to orgasm at all. This is not meant to bring me pleasure! He will be done with me soon, and then he will tell me more about my friend and I will be back in my cold, lonely cell... He pulls away from me, and I feel a part of me longing for him to finish what he started... And I am disgusted with myself. What he is doing is no better than rape! He turns me so I am sitting and he straddles my lap, urging me to take him back into my mouth. I cringe, knowing that I'll taste myself on him, but there is little I can do to stop this now. Not that I ever could have stopped this anyway... I close my mouth around him, looking up at him as I do so. I take as much of him into my mouth as possible without gagging. While he pumps into my mouth I close my eyes and wrap my hand around his length, helping to bring him over the edge. Perhaps I could pretend this is not him... When I open my eyes I will see Ronald Weasley. I'd much prefer that.

When I open my eyes again, I do not see He Who Must Not Be Named, I see the first boy I ever longed for... Smiling down at me and I feel a ginger smile crossing my lips and I work harder to please him, trailing my tongue down his length and giving the head of his member careful attention. Daddy always said I had a good imagination... I feel his hand closing around my throat and my eyes widen in shock. Everything crashes around me and I realize once more that it is Him who I am with, and not Ronald Weasley. He pulls away from me slightly so he can whisper in my ear... His breath is cold on my ear and I shiver. "You are _mine_. Do you understand me? You will think only of _me_ while I take you!" He shoves me backwards and he moves up so he is straddling my chest, his fist closes around his member and he pumps himself, eying me. I can see precum already drenching his head, he will be finished soon. He leans down and he kisses my breasts silently, then licks his way down the valley between my breasts. I know what is to come, and I know I can't stop it... so I turn my face away while he sits up and places himself between my breasts and presses them together around his shaft. His moan of pleasure doesn't escape my ears, neither does his movement. He is close and wants to finish himself off. Very well. The damage has already been done anyway. I reach my hands up to press my own breasts together, letting him free his own hands to brace himself. It isn't long before he is finished, and I am covered in a thick, sticky fluid. He moves away from me and points his wand at me. "_Scourgify_." I look at him semi-hopefully. I've done my part-- he is supposed to take me back!

Instead, he lays beside me and draws me against him. He murmurs something softly and I feel something around my neck. Slowly, I lift my hand up to feel it and I realize that it is a collar... with a chain hooking me to the bed... With a horrifed, silent scream I try to wretch myself free, but it is no use... This isn't what we agreed to! I want to be free! I look at him, ready to attack him and freeze. He is already asleep! Doesn't he know not to sleep when the enemy is near you? I try to do as he did earlier and call his wand to me, but it doesn't move an inch. He had sent it all the way across the room. I couldn't get more than 2 feet from the headboard... I feel the tears building in my eyes, but I try to cut them off... This is no place for tears.

I can't escape

The twisted way

You think of me.

I feel you in my dreams,

and I don't sleep.

I don't sleep!

I don't get enough sleep... Ugh... This collar is uncomfortable, and the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Him is horrifying. I don't know what to do... I can't sleep... But I can't stay awake either. I just want to go back to my room and forget about all of this. I don't want to be here anymore... I'd rather die... Just let me go... "Your thoughts are very loud, my Queen." I freeze. He is awake? "Don't you know what this means?" He demands, pulling on the chain so I fall down onto the mattress beside him. "This means that I own you. You are _mine_. No one will be able to claim you again. You are my pet." His hand twists in my hair, and I have never wanted to have short hair in all my life until this very moment. If anyone so much as looks at your from now on, they will be dead! This is your room now, get used to it. Now, sleep." His eyes blaze red and I realize how frightened I really am of him. This is why all of those Witches and Wizards follow him... And for a fleeting moment I wish I was on the other side, one of his followers. I have never EVER regretted standing at Harry's side... But what will it cost me?

You belong to me,

My Snow White Queen,

There's nowhere to run,

So let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore, my love

'Cause all I want is you!

End of Chapter one:

There will be a second chapter, but I don't feel like writing any more tonight. It's almost 3 in the morning lol! I work tomorrow, but it will probably be on by tomorrow. Obviously this is a songfic, so the second half of the song will be in the second half of the ficcie. Love ya'll.


End file.
